Happy New Year
by emopygmepuff
Summary: Harry fancies Serena. Serena fancies Harry. How hard will it be for them to get together? Very, apparently. TEMPORARILY DISCARDED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**New Year's **

People knew her only by name.

Serena was a pretty sixth-year Gryffindor with big, blue eyesthe colour of the Mediterranean Sea. She looked delicate, and reminded everyone of a porcelain doll. There was an air of subtle mystery about her, though not like the type that Luna Lovegood had. Most students in Hogwarts bullied Serena and trailed her around the school. They were the only ones who did.

Serena was not popular. She wasn't the leader of a clique, in fact, she never belonged to one. She was a loner, and people never gave her the time of day. The only person who had made her feel welcome at Hogwarts was Ginny Weasly. Serena blended in to the crowd when she was alone, but she stood out when followed by her crowd of bullies. Serena hated her life.

There was one person who noticed Serena. A tall, skinny boy with bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter felt like he was in love. Actually he knew he was in love, the minute Ginny introduced them by the fire of the common room in late November, where he was doing his homework with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Serena," Ginny said, sitting down next to Ron. "I've just rescued her from Pansy Parkinson's gang: they were making fun of her. Sit down, Serena." Ron, who's eyes were previously skimming the pages of _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_, were glued to Serena's face. Harry looked up from his piece of parchment where he had been writing a letter to Fred and George Weasly. He felt that swooshing feeling he used to experience when he saw Cho.

"Hi," she mumbled and smoothed her skirt underneath her and sat in an armchair next to Harry, her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly.

"_Hello_," Ron said huskily, but before he could make a move, Ginny slapped his arm.

"Serena's had a hard day today," Ginny told the group quietly.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell people about my private affairs, Ginny," she said, silent tears running down her face, mixing with her eye makup to make a black, gooey mess. Everyone was shocked by her boldness and that probably was the bravest thing she'd done since she admitted to Ginny her parents were recently tortured to insanity by Lord Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I-"

"There's no need to apologise. I'll see you all at dinner." Serena stood up and stalked up the staircase to her dormitory.

Serena knew the only person who understood how she felt was Harry Potter. She started to talk to him more often, just to stare into his vivid green eyes or to experience a tightened, happy feeling in her stomach. They had became good friends and stayed up late together for hours talking. He confessed things he'd never talk about to Ron or Hermione.

"Hey, Serena!"

It had been a month since the meeting by the fire and Serena was climbing the staircase to the girl's dormitory when the sound of Harry's voice changed her mind. It was almost midnight. She wasn't going to bed yet, when Harry wanted to talk to her. He sounded so desperate, too.

Harry watched as Serena turned round and walked slowly downstairs. At last; he was looking for her for hours using the Marauders Map and now he had found her. Surprisingly, Serena wasn't at the new years party.

"Hi, Harry. What did you want?" Serena asked.

"I just um, wanted to see you. I haven't seen you all day."

"Yes you have. We sat together with your friends at lunch, remember?"

_Idiot. Stupid fucking idiot. _

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I had lots of homework I had to do…" Harry slowed down at the end of his sentence. Serena had moved closer.

"Harry. What's wrong with you? You're always a bit shy when you're around me but you're more yourself when you're with other people. Has it got to do with me?" her voice broke. "That's what used to happen to other people when they were around me. When they were too embarrassed to be seen with me. Please don't be feeling that, Harry, It'd-"

Serena thought Harry did it to shut her up. It wasn't anything to do with that. He wanted to. After many nights of flirting and pouring out his secrets, he could bear it no longer. There was one secret he never told her, and he was telling her it now. He wanted her to know how he was feeling. He didn't know she felt the same way.

How long they were standing with their arms around each other, locked in a passionate kiss they never knew, nor cared. Finally, they broke apart. Harry stared into Serena's eyes and whispered "Happy New Year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**New Year's Day **

Harry kissed Serena again. She pulled her head away from his and rested it on his shoulder.

"What a lovely way to start the New Year," she said quietly.

"Personally, I wish every New Year could start like it," Harry replied. He drew Serena in closer and put her arms around his neck. He felt Serena would shatter in his arms, being the porcelain doll everyone thought she was. They kissed again, Serena made the move this time but it was more of a hungry kiss than the passionate one they experienced earlier.

"Are any of your friends at the party?" she murmured.

"All of them are. Why do you want to…" but before he could finish his sentence, Serena had let go of him and was walking slowly towards the boys' staircase, her hips moving more noticeably than before. She stopped on the first stair and looked round at him. The speed of how she turned slowed dramatically and the light from the candelabra on the wall made her blonde hair turn golden. She stared at him with her vivid blue eyes and Harry knew he had to follow.

He hurtled up the staircase after Serena. He knew something was going to happen between them. Harry threw open the door to his dormitory and saw Serena was waiting beside his bed. He ran up to her and she threw herself into his arms. With one arm around her waist, his other hand trying to undo her bra from underneath her t-shirt and his left foot kicking his right trainer off, he lost his balance, separated from Serena and grabbed on a bedpost to keep himself upright. She laughed.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"It's my first time," he answered masculinly, giving up on removing his shoe with his foot, and now pulling it off with his hand.

"And mine, too. And I'll take care of the bra thing for you," Serena said, taking off her t-shirt.

"I wouldn't want to try your jeans, I might do something I don't really want to do."

"I'll do the jeans thing too," she said, undoing the zip and slipping out of them.

"It's only the underwear now," Harry pointed out, as he was in his boxers.

"I know."

They were in each other's arms before they knew it and they fell onto the bed, with nothing stopping them from loving each other.

**Or so they thought. **

"Harry!" said two voices from the doorway, one a man's, one a woman's. A man's who had ginger hair, freckles and an arm around the woman's waist. A woman's who had bushy brown hair and her hand on the man's butt cheek. RON AND HERMIONE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**These Are My Confessions **

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione, who were both staring at Harry. He was still straddling Serena. Serena was staring up at the canopy of Harry's bed, her eyes open, staring into nothingness.

"What are you doing to Serna?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"I think we know what Harry and Serena are doing, Mione," Ron said scathingly. He changed from staring to narrowing his eyes, shooting Harry a look of pure venom. Underneath Harry, Serena's eyes were filling with tears.

Harry got off Serena and walked over to Ron, sizing up to him. The scene would have been funny because Harry was still in his boxers, yet it was far from funny.

"I'm going!" Serena said; she had got off the bed. She walked around the room bundling as many articles of clothing to her chest as she could without going anywhere near Harry and Ron. She slammed the door shut, and the three could hear her footsteps and the loud sobs of despair as she ran to her dormitory.

"Why weren't you at the party? Harry?" Hermione said attentively. "You weren't making Serena… well, _do it_, were you?

"_WHAT?" _Harry shouted, stepping away from Ron. He had never felt angrier in his life. They were talking like he had forced her into it. If only they understood. Harry had feelings for Serena that he had for no other girl, not even Cho. "I'd never have done that! You don't know how I feel!" Ron coughed something that sounded like "Horny". Harry retaliated by yelling "I love her! I'm in love with her!" a horrible silence spiralled. Harry broke it by talking to Ron "Talking about being horny, what are you two up here for?"

"Forgot something," Ron muttered, turning red.

"Yeah, like what? A condom?" Harry asked, and then a thought went through his head. "Hang on. The party doesn't end till 5:00am. _You _weren't coming up here to do it, were you? There's you accusing me of forcing Serena into having sex when we didn't even get that far-" he pointed at his boxers. "And you two are up here at 1 o'clock in the boys dormitory when there's a hell of a good party on downstairs!"

"Sorry about how we reacted, Harry, we were shocked, that's all," Ron said.

"We weren't expecting anyone to be up here, let alone you and Serena…" Hermione trailed off.

"Whatever. I'm going to find Serena." He pulled on his jeans and shut the door behind him. Then he stuck his head round the door. "The dorm's free now. Next time I'll hang something on the door. You might want to try your Chudley Cannons hat, Ron."


End file.
